


A Dragon's Soul Song

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon! Zhao Qiang, Dragon's with human forms, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Setting - Untamed Universe, shipwrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Of all the things that Lian Shi had hoped for when her ship that was carrying her to her new home shipwrecked. Being shipwrecked on a dragon's island and finding love wasn't it.
Relationships: Zhao Qiang/Lian Shi
Series: The Zhao Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596
Kudos: 3





	A Dragon's Soul Song

Zhao Qiang huffed as he ran through the forest. The feel of the grass beneath his clawed feet and air flowing around him as he traveled was good. It was freeing to be able to do it again. He’d been injured for so long and he’d had to stay in his cave. Not that he’d minded staying because it was so cozy with all his wood and stone trinkets lining the shelves. He grinned a huge smile and ruffled his fur. If his voice hadn’t been lost in the injury then he’d have trilled or better yet roared. A sad thing for a dragon but he’d make the most of it. He didn’t really socialize with the humans that inhabited his island in his human form. 

_ I bet that feels good to be out and about? _ The happy sultry voice of his fellow dragon, Zhao Bin, in his mind. He glanced to his left to see the dragon running alongside him. Zhao Bin was a handsome dragon with deep red scales with silvery trim that glistened in the sun. The lightning shaped scar from eyelid to jaw didn’t take away from it at all. 

_ Good and you should be on your own island taking care of it. _ Zhao Qiang scolded back, his gaze flicking to the closest island to him. 

_ What? I can’t come check on you? You’ve been so qui-”  _ Zhao Bin stated then clammed up.

_ It’s fine and it’s the truth. But now you’ve seen me. So go home and take care of your warrior women _ . Zhao Qiang sassed, trying to let the other know he wasn’t upset. It was the truth that he no longer was upset about it. He’d been protecting his island from a cultivator who’d tried to take over the island and was hurting people. He couldn’t let that happen. The result had been that the cultivator had used a spiritual weapon and nearly took his head off. Thankfully he’d been able to get the man off of him. 

_ Now, I want to see more of you, brother! _ Zhao Bin laughed and immediately barreled right into Zhao Qiang as they hit the clearing into the valley. The two of them rolling and swiping at one another. He could tell that Zhao Bin was still being careful with him as they finally stopped. Zhao Qiang was laying on his back looking up at the heavens. 

_ I think you see too much. _ Zhao Qiang huffed with a smile while panting a little.

_ Never.  _ Zhao Bin chuckled, flicking his tail at Zhao Qiang.  _ Besides one would miss much if they weren’t observant.  _

_ You’re just nosy.  _ Zhao Qiang laughed then frowned a little.  _ A storm is coming.  _

_ It looks like it’s going to be pretty bad too. Perhaps, didi is right and I should go take care of my ladies. _ Zhao Bin hummed, taking in the darkening sky. 

_ You should. I will check on my humans as well _ . Zhao Qiang said as he got up. He was a little shaky but overall his neck wounds didn’t hurt with every twist as they once did. Though the scars were sensitive. 

_ Alright, brother, I will go for now. I will come back once the storm passes. _ Zhao Bin stated, rolling over and getting up. He winked at Zhao Qiang then took off flying towards his island. The wind from his exertion made the trees and grass shift. 

_ Brat _ . Zhao Qiang huffed, shaking his head before turning to head towards the village at the heart of the island to make sure there wasn’t anything needed before the storm arrived.

*/*/*/*

It was rather terrifying to think she’d prayed for this. Stuck in an arrangement she didn’t want but couldn’t refuse, with a well timbered ship entrapping her like a caged bird, there was little else Lian Shi could do. She’d wanted a miracle, a way off the ship to freedom, and it came with a crack of thunder and a violent rolling of the ship.

The men aboard screamed for their lives as the waves washed them overboard, and for one terrible, horrible moment, there was silence, before the thunder boomed again and set the boat careening. Now without a guide, it slammed into a rock and splintered, groaning with each wave that smashed it further in. The door kept her locked in was unhinged and forced ajar in the process and she knewher time was short, too short to think beyond horror. Grabbing only her pearl comb, a gift from a dear friend, she eased her way out of the broken door and up the shattered mess of the staircase.

She had no way off, save jumping into the water, and her hand pressed to the soft swell of her belly protectively. If a prayer had caused this escape, perhaps another could -

The wave came quickly with a roar, and took her out at the knees, lifting her like a hand and shoving her out to see. By a miracle, she was spared the rocks, though her ankle slammed into one as the water rolled back for another strike. It immediately screamed, but she had no choice. She swam with all she had for the island illuminated by the glare of lightning, not daring to give up for her baby’s sake. 

The waves seemed to spit her out. In a roll of water and thunder, she was carried up the beach and deposited onto the sand. She scrambled quickly to get out of the way of another, lest she be pulled back out, and crawled desperately for the trees.

Lian Shi didn’t rest until she was cradled between the roots of a massive, gnarled old sea tree that held its ground in the wind. It was dry enough and deep enough that she was sheltered from the wind as long as she stayed low, and warm in the cradle of bark and earth. The storm was fierce and loud, but here it was quiet, buffered as it was, and she finally found her prayer again, thankful she was alive, but also grieving those lost at sea. They had not been kind, but not cruel either, and they’d only been doing their job.

Sniffling, she curled up and held her stomach, hoping her baby felt comforted. It was still too soon to feel it move, but not too soon for her baby to be effected by her fear. So she did her best to breathe and imagined she could feel the baby’s heart as her own slowed back down, small and delicate like the beat of bird’s wings.

“Forgive me, my little jewel,” she whispered to it, hoping it was enough, and did her best to get comfortable to wait out the storm. “We are free at last, so be still and sleep.  _ Mama  _ is safe for now.”

*/*/*/*

Zhao Qiang smiled as he used his glowing sea green essence to repair the hole he’d seen in the roof while flying above. The heavy rain was suction cupping the robes to him in his human form though he didn’t care. His people needed the help and it wasn’t odd to him. Zhao Qiang was among the people to be their island guardian in both forms and they would leave him tribute in a small shrine in the main square courtyard. To which he’d already picked through and had a new rather adorable wooden cat. It was all bushy and clearly done by a child with a splash of blue paint. He kept it safe from the rain as he walked through town for his last patrol before going to his cave. 

He stopped as he felt like he was being watched. Zhao Qiang stilled and tilted his head up sniffing. The rain fell down his face over the scarred flesh of his neck. He turned his head in the direction he sensed the gaze was coming from . There he spotted a little boy and girl peering at him. There little fingers on the window seal as it was only their eyes up that he could see. Zhao Qiang lifted his hand and waved as it started turning into his clawed hand of his true dragon form. His eyes glowed before he took off fast leaving the children in awe and giggling as they lifted their heads to watch him go.

It made him smile as he shifted completely while circling the island. He’d found it and instantly fell in love with it. It was in a loose shape of a heart. To which his brothers and sisters teased him about. Zhao Qiang pushed those thoughts away as he circled the island. He was about to go back to his cave when he noticed that there was something pink in the dead sea tree. 

_ What is that? _ Zhao Qiang asked himself as he went down to the tree. As he neared the pink form he noticed that there was what looked like ship debris. He finally touched the ground and slowly approached the tree. That’s when he heard the soft beats of two hearts. The second was almost lost to the echo of waves and thunder. 

_ Oh no. _ Zhao Qiang thought as he shifted into his human form upon realizing it was a woman. A pregnant one by the heartbeats. He quickly but carefully extracted her from the tree. He didn’t see anyone else on the beach so they must be alone. At that he used his essence to keep her on his back as he shifted back into his true form and took her to his cave. That’s where he’d keep her for the night until early morning and drop her off at the village. He was still a bit hesitant at the thought of sharing his cave, but the woman was in need of help and that was all he needed to allow her to stay. 

Zhao Qiang used his essence to warm and dry her. Then he laid her on the pile of pillows he used for a bed. Zhao Qiang smelled the blood and shifted into his human form to inspect. It was her leg and he quickly cleaned and wrapped it before tucking her into the bed. While he didn’t get cold in his true form, she would so he made a fire and then went to sleep curled up near her with his tail over her as additional warmth.

Lian Shi woke because of the heat. It was prominent and too encompassing to be because of her tree. Squinting her eyes open, she realized something was lying over her, and that she was draped over a pile of pillows. That was definitely not the tree. Frowning, she was careful to sit up, wary and still dazed, when she saw what was wrapped around her. 

A dragon, with its breath even and slow, its scales glittering like midnight stars. Stunned, she reached out and gently touched a marking that looked freshly healed on its neck, feeling a twinge of something deep in her heart she didn’t understand.

“Did you move me off the tree?” she asked it, not under any illusions it wasn’t aware of her and her touch. “Or am I dead?”

The thought made her gasp and she quickly checked her bump, tears springing to her eyes. “My jewel -”

Suddenly black eyes opened at the stench of panic in the air. It was something that he was too familiar with in his cave and put him on alert. He turned around letting his tail slide off her in a swish. Zhao Qiang sniffed the air for a sign of her body rejecting the baby. He huffed reassuring after not smelling the putrid scent of decayed lavender. 

Lian Shi relaxed, though was still trembling as she touched her belly. “I… where am I?” she asked the dragon, knowing the tales. They were generally benevolent, and she had to believe this one was. Why else save her? “What is this place?”

Zhao Qiang opened his mouth to speak then realized nothing was going to happen. So he closed his mouth and gestured around his cave with his eyes. He huffed then grunted as he carefully rolled onto the bed. His tail curling around her again. He stayed like that for a moment before getting up. His tail sliding against her arm as he retracted it. Zhao Qiang hoped she got the idea. Especially with the stone cut shelves filled with trinkets from his villagers tribute chest. 

“...oh! This is your home?” Lian Shi asked, smiling a little at the body language. It didn’t help her shaking or the threat of tears, so she let them fall as she sat on the bed again. Wiping her eyes, she noticed the dragon looked a tad alarmed at her tears and chuckled, wiping them on her sleeve. “Sorry, pregnancy. I am more emotional than usual,” she assured. “I’m fine as long as my baby is fine… though it’s a bit of a miracle we survived…”

She trailed off and stood again, finding walking was good for burning through the restless energy she felt deep inside her. Moving to the entrance of the cave, she pointed out to the large rocks. “You can barely see it, but then maybe your eyes are better than mine. There’s a ship wrecked on the rock just off shore. I was on it.”

He nodded at the questioning if this was his home and huffed happily at her correct answer. Zhao Qiang was aware of the shipwreck. However, he was more concerned with the opening of his cave. He used his tail to wrap around her to make her aware that his cave had no walkable exit. Zhao Qiang had to be in dragon form to get in here. It protected him and others from stumbling across his home. He moved to the other wide of her and looked out huffing for her to step back. 

“I won’t fall,” she said, looking down over the sheer face. Still, she did step back, and giggled at how he immediately relaxed. “My name is Lian Shi. Thank you for saving me.”

Zhao Qiang huffed then nodded while uncurling his tail. He sniffed the air smelling the fruity scent of hunger. She needed some food. He was still too uncertain about her to show him her human form. So he used his tail to wrap around a wrist to guide her back in. There was a chest that he kept the food in that he would snack on during the night when human. He rubbed his face against it then let go of her wrist. 

Blinking, she opened it, surprised to find it was full of food. “THis… oh.” A blush, her stomach immediately growling. “Thank you.”

She grabbed out only a few things, but managed a good sized meal, and watched the dragon as she chewed. She took in the mismatched scales on his throat and realized they were scars. So, that was why the dragon did not speak to her. Her heart softened in sympathy and gratitude to him. “I’ve heard of the dragons of the isles,” she told him. “Are you one of them? The Zhaos? I can remember the captain of the ship telling me we were passing the port of Leling not too long ago.”

Zhao Qiang curled up giving her some space. He nodded his head not feeling any threat from her. To be honest she wouldn’t be much with him at almost full health. He pushed those thoughts away as new thoughts formed at looking at her. She was beautiful with her long black brown hair and warm acorn colored eyes. His tail flicked like a pleased cat. It made him wonder if her little one would have the same features or would they favor the father?

“So you are a Zhao; this is Leling,” Lian Shi deduced with a satisfied look, her eyes taking in the trove. To her surprise, it seemed filled with trinkets, shells, and pretty rocks, not the gold or jade like the stories. It was better, and only made her soften more. “I have something for you,” she said and reached into her sash for her pearl comb. It was all she had left now, besides her child, but it seemed fitting that it would belong here with the one that had saved her. She held it out with a flat palm. “It’s not much, but it is made of real pearls.”

Immediately, Zhao Qiang’s eyes opened wide in joy. He sat up quickly with his scales and tail moving as if he had trilled. Zhao Qiang approached slowly sniffing the comb and her hand. His tail curled closer and closer until it snatched the comb from her hand. He moved away rubbing it happily with his face. It was a lovely comb and it didn't have to have any material worth. It was just that it was a  _ kind _ gift to give him for helping them. 

Now that the comb had mostly his scent on it he turned tilting his head to Lian Shi. He blinked a time or two then nodded his head with a huff before taking off to scale the wall to a shelf where he hid his  _ favorite _ trinkets. He looked down to see her watching him and he just flicked his tail a bit.

Amused, Lian Shi laughed but obediently turned away, giving him privacy. “Ah, pardon me,” she said, and ate with a small grin on her face. Hearing him rummaging around only made her smile grow. What a charming, strange creature!

She finished her food and removed the pin from her hair, a wooden pick that she was amazed had stayed in. feeling the mess of hair flop down had her sighing and wishing for a bath, and that brought to mind what else she’d need.

Food, clean water, and a roof over her head. As a  _ yiji,  _ she’d had all these things. She supposed she could return to that life, but something made her pause. Here, she wasn’t  _ yiji  _ or a bought woman. In fact, the slimy toad of a lord that had bought her would no doubt believe her dead. There was a freedom in that, a freedom she hadn’t had in a long time, and as she combed her hair with her fingers, she mused on what it was she wanted to do, or be. 

It was an old dream that found her. “Say, my Lord Dragon, would you be in need of a house cleaner?” she asked, not wishing to face other people just yet, but she kept her back turned so he would still have that sense of privacy. “I would love to garden and bake, but I know I will need to do more. Perhaps I can help you, since you so graciously helped me?”

Zhao Qiang was loafing on the empty shelf a few shelves below his favorite one watching her. He was surprised that she’d turned around so he’d only moved quickly. Seeing her mess with her hair, he noticed a hairpin made of metal on one of the lower shelves. It had to be better than the wood? It pained him a little to give it up but then hadn’t it been a gift for helping also? He smiled at that thought. He slowly let his tail slide down to get it and toss it on the bed near her. 

As for the help in his cave, she’d be more suited to live in the village. There she could at least live in the spare house he’d built. They were small things unless he knew the villagers needed more. So she could go there. Here she wouldn’t be able to garden or bake. Just roast things. He huffed to get her attention.

Lian Shi blinked at the pin, then looked up at him over her shoulder, a smile on her face. “Or do you not want me near your things?” she asked, guessing that was probably true, and she bit down a sigh.

Zhao Qiang smelled the salt of unhappiness coming from her and moved to her side. He shrugged then slowly with his claws made what looked like simple houses. Zhao Qiang hoped she still understood as he leaned in, lightly resting against her. He would have made a rumbling purring type sound had he hadn’t lost his voice. Instead it was just the vibration of what it would have been. It was safer with the villagers and he could watch over her.

“The village,” Lian Shi mused at his drawing and offered him a smile. “I don’t know if they will accept me.” The admission was hard, but true, and she reached out a hand to him to offer the metal pin back. “I am  _ yiji.  _ I was on that ship because I was bought and paid for. If wind of my being alive reaches the man who bought me, then I will be forced to go back. But if you wish for me to leave, I will honor that. I will not force myself anywhere I am not wanted.”

She felt his whiskers tickle her palm and giggled. “And are you sure you want me to use your hairpin? I have heard that dragon’s troves are important to them and I don’t want to cause you any undue stress.”

Zhao Qiang’s thoughts stopped when she pet him. He hadn’t felt that kind of affection for a long time and it had nothing to do with his scars. Only family had ever touched him before. Zhao Qiang leaned into the touch and huffed as she giggled some more. He nodded and wrapped his tail around her protectively. Zhao Qiang protected those of his island and she would be another he’d protect. He rubbed his face into her side as a sign of him agreeing for her to keep the pin.

“Thank you,” she said and gently scratched over the top of his muzzle, where it was soft and silken. “You are a very handsome dragon Lord. I’ll do everything and anything you require.”

Zhao Qiang preened under the praise and huffed again. He vibrated through the silent trill. The sound of her presence was good to him. So, he’d let her stay at the residence but he’d bring her back to help him take care of his hoard. The plan was good to him. So he’d wait for her toto sleep then carry her off to her new home.

Lian Shi marveled at him, feeling the purring and smiling all the wider. She wondered if the stress of the day would hit differently later, but there was something about the dragon that made her feel safe. Shifting her scratches, she smoothed her fingers under his eye and smiled sweetly as his eyelashes fluttered. “I hope you are a Lord and not a Lady, otherwise I’ve been terribly rude.”

Zhao Qiang huffed and turned his head sharply at the word lady. Then huffed again as he went to settle back in his spot. He was certainly not a lady and would probably never have one. 

The sight had Lian Shi giggling. “Not a Lady,” she agreed, charmed, and turned her attention to the room as he went back to sulk. It was a sparse cave when it came to food and water. The trunk held the majority of any foods and there was a natural spring trickling in from a corner, falling into a small pool. The sight was a welcome one and she brought over a bowl she found in the trunk, sitting on the edge of the water and starting to undress. 

Perhaps it should have felt strange to do such a thing in the presence of another, but then again she bathed regularly in bath houses, surrounded by people. So it was with little thought that she had her gown folded and set away, then the bowl ladled in. Leaning over the rocks, she poured the water through her hair, hoping to get the sand and salt out. As she worked, she hummed a soft melody, nearly imperceivable under the sloshing ripples.

Zhao Qiang didn’t miss the humming and would have purred louder but noticed the state of her robes. He didn’t have any tribute robes but he did have a trunk of robes he wore in his human. He huffed and moved stealthily. Zhao Qiang scooted over another trunk off the shelf. He waved a clawed paw in front and it unsealed itself revealing the contents. Then gave her the privacy she deserved by going out of the cave. He loafed on the ledge just above the opening. His tail flicked back and forth as he waited, content.

Lian Shi came out after a while, her hair glistening and a light robe on. It was modest and too big for her, but she adored the long sleeves. “Thank you,” she said and sat at the edge of the opening, with a good distance still between her and the cliff, to comb her hair out with her fingers. It wouldn’t be the prettiest job, but it got it into the braid she wanted, then coiled up at the base of her neck. She secured it with the metal pin he’d given her. “It’s so strange to think the sky was as black as death when I first saw this place… your home is beautiful.”

Zhao Qiang was distracted by the shiny metal hair pin for a moment and his tail curled over her shoulder. He huffed as he looked out and waggled his head at the praise. He was truly proud of the well maintained island or how good his humans were. 

Lian Shi tilted her head up to look at him. “Do you like the pin in my hair?” she guessed, given his tail was still idly swishing at her shoulder. “I think it’s lovely. Definitely worthy of being treasure.”

Zhao Qiang huffed and nodded along. Of course it was a worthy treasure. All gifts were as long they were given in kindness. He wished he could tell her that but alas words were lost. He flicked his tail again and looked out at the island. It was going to get dark soon. 

He got down from his perch and gestured with a shrug of his shoulder for her to follow. He went to the pit where the fire had died down to almost just embers. He opened his mouth and a sea green flame came out, lighting the fire once more. 

“Thank you,” Liang Shi smiled sweetly at him and sat before the fire, her expression softening in thought as she stared into the fire.”I wonder if  _ he  _ will try to find me here,” she murmured, shuddering at the thought. Her hand pressed protectively to her baby bump. “Don’t worry, little jewel. He’ll never have us as long as I have a choice.”

He frowned and fluffed up his tail defensively around her. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt her. This would be her new home if she wanted to stay. He went and brushed against her as he went to settle beside her. He’d make sure she at least had some things at the small house. He hoped she would stay. No one should be another’s prisoner. 

“Oh, sorry,” she chuckled, sensing his unease, and scratched over his muzzle again. “There is a good chance Lord Shang may send his people here to look for me. He’s… not a great man. He bought me thinking he was “saving” me from myself. I won’t say he’d be downright cruel to your people, but you may want to keep an eye on your village’s young ladies.”

Zhao Qiang huffed several times curling her closer with his tail. His soft spikes on his mane raising. His sign that he’d keep her safe. Let the little lord come and he’d show him who was a true  _ master _ . 

Lian Shi giggled and smoothed down his curling skin. “Thank you,” she said, taking that as a sign he’d watch out for Lord Shang. She softened again, feeling something in her heart lighten. “Tell me, Lord Dragon, is this cave where you stay? Or do you have another home?” she asked, hoping the questions would be easy for him to answer.

Deeper in the cave was a home he’d carved into the stone. It was cold but his. He only entertained his family there and that’d been a while. Maybe she could… 

He snorted then uncurled his tail around her waist and nudged her hand to get her to follow. Zhao Qiang waited for her to get up. Blinking, she did so, with only a slight sway to her step.

“You do have another home?” Lian Shi asked, letting him lead her, her hand coming to rest on his mane. She kept it light, however, given it was near his scar and she didn’t want him to think she’d freely touch him without his permission.

Zhao Qiang nodded as he guided her through a darkened corridor. It opened up to a cavern that had a very well carved bridge to the house built into the wall. He looked over at his shoulder repeatedly to make sure that she kept following him. The cavern had a small opening at the top with some trees and an occasional flower in the walls. 

“This is beautiful. You carved this yourself?” she asked, looking around at everything in awe. “You’re an amazing craftsman.”

Zhao Qiang preened at the praise and picked up his pace a little as they crossed the bridge to the three story residence. He uncurled his tail as he paused at the entrance. This was his residence in his human form. His dragon form couldn’t go inside. He looked over his shoulder at her unsure. Though he was about to trust her with his hoard daily. His tail moved allowing her to go inside if she chose.

Lian Shi tilted her head at him, but moved forward, her hands reaching for one of the stone pillars, feeling the ancient carvings and cool stone. “It’s beautiful,” she said again and gently pressed on the door. “Are you sure you’d like me in here? I don’t mind staying in the cave.”

Zhao Qiang approached her and nuzzled into her handle before taking a few steps back. He hoped that she wouldn’t get scared of him. He swallowed then started his transformation. His tail suddenly got fuller and covered him while glowing. Soon like a shower of essence instead of the dragon form it was his human form. Long untamed black hair with sunkissed skin and the mess of scars around his neck. His robes were black and flowing.

LIan Shi stared at him a beat too long, given the way he shifted uncomfortably. Mentally kicking herself, she fell back into that  _ yiji  _ grace she was once famous for and trained her body and face into a far more tempered glee so he wouldn’t feel embarrassed. “Wow,” she breathed out, feeling her neck go red despite her best intentions, and her smile grew. “So the stories are true, you can take human form.”

Seeing him nod, uncertain, she looked up at the building he’d made, then thought of the cave. “Oh! I see, you can’t enter here in your dragon form?”

Zhao Qiang nodded while flushing. He raised his hands wondering if maybe as a yiji she’d been taught to deal with ones that can’t talk. He’d spent a day watching children teaching each other so they could talk to a boy that’d gotten sick and then couldn’t hear anything afterwards. 

_ I am too big to enter. _ Zhao Qiang signed, gesturing afterwards for her to go inside.  _ I can show you around. _

Lian Shi smiled, realizing she knew roughly what he was signing. It was a children’s sign, more simple than the elegant turns of hand she’d been taught. It harkened home her childhood on the streets and she nodded, smiling wider at how he relaxed. “That makes sense. Even if you could duck through the door, your body is so long you’d have to be ultra aware of it. Sounds exhausting,” she said and moved through the door. “I would be honored if you would show me your home my lord.”

_ It is not grand...just home _ . Zhao Qiang responded as he moved in step with her. Through the doors led to a courtyard with a large slab of stone that was taller than Zhao Qiang in his dragon form and it had gold leaf and painted drawings on it. It looked like the children’s story about how the sun used to be large and cracked open like an egg letting out all the dragons. However going down the tablet it told of the dragons that represented his family the Zhaos. There were four small trees at each corner of the small courtyard with a wrap around engawa.

“Oh wow,” Lian Shi breathed out, captured in awe by everything, though it was the paintings that drew her attention. She giggled at the nearly childish story it drew out and she gently touched one near the bottom. “Is this your family?”

_ That is jiejie _ . Zhao Qiang said while reaching down to trace his sister’s dragon form.  __ She was the second largest besides Zhao Ning. Her scales were golden with a peachy plum iridescent to it. Her horns were like branches and her snout pointer.  _ She has the island of clouds. _

Lian Shi took that in with an amused chuckle. “Does she collect the clouds?” she teased softly before looking up at the larger picture. Now that she looked, there were hidden names glistening under the carved scales. “Zhao Ziyi,” she read, then moved to another. “Zhao Ning. Zhao Bin. Zhao… Deyin? My, there are a lot of you. I feel it would take me a few days to find all the names. How wonderful.”

_ We are many and all different. She doesn’t collect clouds but gemstones and teeth. _ Zhao Qiang said, unsure if he got the last word right. He gestured to his teeth. Her island didn’t have humans. She didn’t like them especially after what happened to him. It only reaffirmed it. 

“Teeth? That’s an interesting collectible,” Lian Shi chuckled, not even sure what to think of that, but he seemed so earnest that she could only grin back. “And you collect trinkets?”

_ Not for you. You stay in the village if jiejie comes _ . Zhao Qiang signed, serious but soft. He grinned at the mention of his hoard.  _ Way better than Bin-ge’s ladies. They are nice but fierce.  _

“He… collects ladies?” Lian Shi started to giggle. “So if he sees me, he’ll think you’re copying him, like a good brother?” 

_He helps ladies that get shipwrecked on his island. He trains them to help themselves so if they want to leave they can be safe. His island had people and the ruler before he took over sacrificed his daughter before he could save her._ Zhao Qiang tried to explain and hoped his sign language was adequate enough. _I won’t let him take you to his island though. You came to my island for help. It was meant for you both to be here with me._ _Not...here here but with my humans._

Liang Shi took in his red ears and giggled again. “I don’t think I could take training right now, not when I have my little jewel to consider. And you’re right, I’d rather be here.” Her smile was warm as she looked up at him, taking in his young, beautiful face. He was young the way she was and the thought made her grateful for that small measure of understanding. “How old are you, my lord?”

_ I am three years younger then Yin-ge and he’s a hundred and twenty-six. _ Zhao Qiang answered, after thinking about it for a moment. He held out his hand arm to lead her around his home.  _ How old are you? _

“Twenty,” she said, a bit blown away by the age, but her training once again came to her rescue and she smoothly took his arm with all the grace she could muster. “One hundred and twenty-three, then? Is that considered young for your kind?”

_ I am the youngest. Jiejie is three hundred and eighty-two _ . Zhao Qiang answered, smiling softly at her.  _ You are young egg. _

“Am I an egg? I am technically carrying an  _ egg,”  _ she giggled and rubbed her free hand over the small swell. “And I’m hardly the youngest  _ yiji.  _ I debuted at sixteen.”

Zhao Qiang thought about that and wondered why she had such a life. That made him think about the village. They don’t have yiji in the village.  _ You’re little one is called a spark, like spark of life. They be an egg when they are seen _ . Zhao Qiang explained,  _ There are no yiji here but we need a teacher. I heard the villagers talking about it. I let my people leave but most stay. _

“You are good to them, of course they stay,” she praised and considered the offer. “I don’t know how qualified I’d be. I am well read, but I’m also only twenty and hardly a scholar. But it could be fun,” she tacked on, giving it a second thought. “I did train a few apprentices in literature and writing, as well as math and sign. Maybe that would be of worth to your people?”

_ I want them to be safe here. They will find it useful and singing. They do that a lot in the village.  _ Zhao Qiang responded, he guided her past rooms that were open with carefully organized trinkets. As he passed some of the music boxes started playing. He hummed silently at the sounds.

Lian Shi was quiet a moment, watching him and listening to the music boxes. Seeing how pleased he looked, how happy, and the fact he mentioned wanting her to teach singing made her heart beat a little faster. “You like music, don’t you?” it wasn’t really a question. The answer was plain. “Do you have a favorite song? Maybe I can sing for you as a thank you.”

_ There is a song the children sing about carps becoming dragons even though that’s not how they are made. _ Zhao Qiang responded then slowly took her up to the second floor. There were rooms and the walls between doors were just shelves with all kinds of trinkets and music boxes. Some didn’t turn on but others did.  _ Do not open the ones that do not play as I pass. They are wish boxes.  _ He warned. 

Lian Shi had no intention of touching anything clearly precious to him, but that was something better left to actions, not words. She set her hand on her belly again. "I won't," she promised, and considered the song he mentioned. "I think I've heard that one. Oh little carp, little carp?"

Zhao Qiang nodded happily but went to being serious. He stopped their walk and faced her when one of the most beautiful boxes beside them didn’t make a sound the normal humans could hear. Unless they had the intent to harm the owner and if they didn’t only the most powerful of cultivators could hear what sound they truly made. He could hear it though. It was the soul that was gifted with deceit and murderous intent, desiring to be free again after casting the wish.  _ Can you hear that?  _ Zhao Qiang asked, though he was certain she wasn’t going to hurt him. 

His sudden seriousness had her smile dimming, and she stepped in to focus on the box. But no matter how hard she tried, she heard nothing. "No," she said, praying that wasn't a bad thing. "If it's magic, I don't have a core, though my baby does…?"

_ No, it’s good you can’t. Wish boxes are tricksters. If the little spark is here with you and he tries to play. Let me know.  _ Zhao Qiang stayed, happily. He guided her through the rest of the halls. 

“I will,” Lian Shi assured him, before pausing. “He?”

_ They, I meant they. _ Zhao Qiang blushed and signed quickly. Though he could smell the spark within and it was sharper and crisper. Those scents tended to come from the ladies who were going to have boys. 

Lian Shi chuckled softly, but it was mostly in awe that her hands felt her bump and her eyes glistened with tears. “I’m having a boy?”

Zhao Qiang nodded as he guided her to sit down. He walked over one of his shelves to pull off a wooden dragon. He knelt down on the ground in front of her. Zhao Qiang sat the dragon in her lap. It was carved very carefully with a blackish green shaped heart on its chest. He smiled proudly.  _ Your spark will grow strong _ . 

“A boy,” she whispered, tears falling free. Her smile was huge and her laugh echoed through the halls. “Chang- _ er  _ would be so pleased…” She trailed off and touched the dragon, lest her tears become worse thinking of the people she’d been forced to leave. Her smile lit with a whole new kind of awe as she explored the carving. “Did you make this?”

_ It was made from my scale that I lost during my fight. _ Zhao Qiang responded, wrapping his hand carefully around Lian Shi’s hand. His nails were like talons.  _ One of the children carved it and left it in the trunk in the courtyard of the village. _

“It’s beautiful,” Lian Shi told him gently and covered his hand with her other. “I will treasure it always, as will my little jewel. Thank you.”

Zhao Qiang smiled at her softly and turned his head as a breeze could be heard passing through the lower courtyard.  _ You offered to take care of my home for saving you. Does that offer still stand? My treasures need care. _

“It does,” Lian Shi said, sniffling a bit, but gently squeezed his hand. “Does that mean you want me to stay here instead of the village?”

_ No, you and little spark need life. There is a home just for you waiting _ .  _ My villagers don’t worry about new visitors. They know I’ve found another to join them.  _ Zhao Qiang answered, gesturing for her to please stand as he stood up.  _ It is too cold here for you to live. _

“I understand, though that means you’ll have to come fetch me when you need something,” she reasoned, taking his arm again without prompting. “If that means I get to see you, then I’m happy wherever you want me.”

_ I am taking you home for the night and the following morning I will come back to get you.  _ Zhao Qiang stated, stretching out his arm.  _ Now, let us go, so that you can get settled. _

*/*/*/*

  
  


Zhao Qiang felt a warmth of happiness as she held onto him while flying towards her home. He’d built it after improving the design from the previous home he’d built. It was one of the few that had two bedrooms. She would need it for the little spark. The thought of getting to see it had Zhao Qiang moving quickly. He made a silent trill as he headed towards the clearing. 

It was beautiful with a small pond. The tree line hid it from the rest of the village. He let her slip down and he shifted back to his human form with a smile.  _ Do you want to rest? _ Zhao Qiang asked, making sure she wasn’t too dizzy from being on his back first. 

“No, I am fine, my lord,” she assured him, taking in the house with a soft gasp. “This place… this is all mine?” she asked in awe and disbelief. “Are you certain?”

_ Yes, come with me. _ Zhao Qiang responded before holding out her arm. When she took it he led her towards the house. As he approached the tightly grown trees created an arch into her backyard courtyard. He It was small but well made with persimisson trees and flowers. He’d been quietly tending to it.  _ This is your home for as long as you want it. If there is an issue I come at night to repair the homes. Make sure tomorrow you see Madam Bai, she is a midwife. _

“Thank you,” she said with a little bow of her head. Not too far off the property, there were sheep grazing and a few shepherds tending them. She smiled, wondering if they would graze her lawn for her, and if she could procure her own livestock somehow. She’d never had a place of her own before and had a feeling she was in for quite the learning process. “When should I expect you tomorrow? Or will you simply send a word somehow when you want me?”

_ Jiejie visits with Bin-ge tomorrow. So rest and figure out your home as you want it. The villagers will bring you gifts and food to welcome you _ . Zhao Qiang informed her as he used his essence to open the doors into the home. He stayed outside though gestured for her to go in if she wished.  _ I will come the next morning. I will leave you a note here for you to let you know I am coming. _

“I’ll be waiting,” she said, not sure what was inside, but not quite wanting to see him go yet. He was, afterall, her only friend in this strange place. “Do you want to come inside?” she asked. “Maybe you can find a good place for this dragon to sit?” She held up the carved dragon he’d given her.

_ I can do that _ . Zhao Qiang responded, happy that she wanted to let him inside. He was proud of his work and hoped that she enjoyed the house.  _ I can make changes if you want or need too _ . Zhao Qiang turned around to face her and reached out his hand.  _ I like the front room the best. _ He guided her through the house to the front room. He sat the dragon down on the open shelving diving the front room from the hallway

“A perfect spot,” she praised, warmed at the sight of it there, like it was protecting the house. “I don’t know if there’s tea in here, but if you want to stay a bit, I could try to cook you some dinner? As thanks. I have a feeling I interrupted your usual feeding time.”

Zhao Qiang perked at the mention of food. It’d been a long time since he’d eaten in this form.  _ I would be honored to eat your thanks _ . Zhao Qiang wrinkled his nose and looked away blushing knowing he’d messed up his signing. 

Lian Shi giggled and gently touched his shoulder, encouraging him to look back. “And I would be honored to cook for you,” she said, not minding the adorable blunder. “Come, show me the kitchen and tell me what foods you like. I’ll see what I can pull together for you.”

_ I like rabbit and chicken _ . Zhao Qiang responded, showing her the way to the simple kitchen through the archway to the right.  _ And fruit...watermelon is my favorite. _

“Watermelon is good,” she agreed readily, giggling at his happy face. “I love berries, though. I’d have to say blueberries are my favorite.”

_ They are good but bitter at times. Watermelon is sweet and I can eat it just as good in my true form. _ Zhao Qiang told her as he went to sit at the low table. His form was leaning a bit while watching her. He was glad now that he made open shelving like in his cave. He saw that some of the people had already been and there were a few jars of spices. 

“And what kind of meat do you like?” she asked, seeing a few pots of preserved chicken and beef. “I could make you some chicken over rice with spiced vegetables?”

_ That would be nice _ . Zhao Qiang answered with a happy smile. He sniffed the air for a moment as the wind blew through the open window.  _ I can make a fire for you if you like. _

“I won’t say no,” Lian Shi smiled sweetly at him for offering and set to work steaming the rice and warming up the chicken and vegetables. It felt oddly domestic and she blushed a bit, even as her smile grew wider. “This won’t take too long. Could you make us some tea as well?”

_ I can... _ Zhao Qiang blinked. He realized that he hadn’t asked her for her name.  _ What do I call you besides Spark’s mother _ . 

She blinked at him a moment, then started to giggle. Like a bubbling up from the inside, it turned into a bright, happy sound. “I told you already, Lord Dragon,” she teased, winking at his immediately red face. “But I don’t mind giving it again, perhaps in exchange for yours?”

_ I am Zhao Qiang _ . Zhao Qiang blushed as he had gotten caught up with her mere presence that he’d not realized that she had introduced herself.  _ I didn’t mean to not hear _ .

“It’s alright, Master Zhao,” she assured him, her grin going more sunny and tender. “I am Lian Shi.”

_ Pretty and fitting for spark calling your jewel.  _ Zhao Qiang commented before he frowned at her last bit of words. _ Not master. You are free. _

“Then what do I call you? Surely, Zhao Qiang is too familiar?” she pointed out, a blush on her own face now. “Lord Zhao?”

_ I give you treasure. Aren’t we familiar? _ Zhao Qiang blinked. She looked so lovely with that blush as he made the fire from his essence. Then went to grab the tea pot and cups from the shelf. He took them carefully back to the low table. 

“I suppose we are, Zhao Qiang,” she murmured and giggled again. “You saved my life and gave me treasure. You are kind and sweet and charming. I would be honored to know you as a friend.”

_ We are.  _ Zhao Qiang responded, focusing on the tea.  _ You are pretty and kind. My treasure feels safe with you and you have a spark growing strong. I will be honored protecting you both. _

“And I’ll be honored to have that protection,” she said, huffing a soft laugh at his blush and averted gaze. She focused on her cooking so he wouldn’t be too embarrassed by her happiness. “This is almost done, I think. Don’t be afraid to be honest if it’s terrible. I haven’t cooked on a proper wok in awhile.”

_ It smells good and the meat is well cooked _ . Zhao Qiang stated after sniffing the air.  _ I eat raw a lot. Sometimes I put over flames.  _

“Do you prefer raw?” she asked and moved the rice, chicken, and vegetables into their own big bowl before pausing and looking around for the serving bowls. She found them in a small cabinet and was surprised to find a few with golden cracks. She pulled them out to study them, feeling over the mended gold. “Are these yours?” She held up one of the bowls so he could see. “They look like they belong in your trove.”

_ I did. _ Zhao Qiang nodded, preening.  _ I was taught by Ling-ge _ . He’d been so pleased that his elder brother, Zhao Bin had gotten him some of Jin Ling’s sand from the golden dragons island. That’s why the gold was a dark gold. 

“They’re beautiful,” Lian Shi murmured, feeling brave at how pleased he was. “But then, I’m not surprised. If someone beautiful makes something as beautiful as they are, then its beauty multiplies tenfold.”

Zhao Qiang smiled happily at the sweet scent coming from her. It was like cherries warmed by the sun.  _ I will make Lian Shi more then _ . It pleased him to know that she liked his pretty broken things and him. No one had ever called him beautiful besides his family.  _ You are beautiful too and spark will be a handsome egg. _ He began pouring the tea for them.

“He will be the most beautiful egg,” she said, smoothing a hand down her belly with a happy expression. “His father was a very handsome man and so was my own father. My family has always been blessed with good faces, thankfully for me. It allowed me to get off the streets and an education. Not that my little jewel will ever experience such things. As long as I am here, he will always have enough. I swear it.”

_ This is your home and I will never let any one of the humans here live on the streets. _ Zhao Qiang signed a little messily.  _ Everyone deserves a home _ .  _ Little spark will never know it as long as you desire for the two of you two to live here. _

“Thank you, Zhao Qiang,” she said and reached over to gently cradle his fumbling hands. “Thank you,” she said again, then leaned down to kiss the back of his hands. “Now, how much do you want to eat? Actually, how much  _ do  _ you eat? Does it depend on which form you’re in?”

Zhao Qiang flushed a deep red on his cheeks at the kisses. He looked away. _I usually eat in my true form when family isn’t here._ _I eat in the fields. I occasionally take extra back to my cave for later._ _If you ever need me rub the scale_. _I can feel me anywhere._

“Alright,” she giggled at his rambling hands and caught them again, gently squeezing before pressing a full bowl into his hands. “Let me know if you want more.”

_ Thank you. You eat first _ . Zhao Qiang gestured and slid over a cup of tea. The sweet scent of her happiness flooding the room. He leaned forward to smell and his hair slid down over his shoulder. Zhao Qiang caught his hair and pushed back over his sleeve.  _ It smells good _ . 

She giggled at the sight and grabbed her chopsticks, daintily eating the way she’d been taught as a  _ yiji  _ in training. It was habit now. “Not bad,” she said, hoping it was a shared sentiment, and giggled into her next bite as she caught Zhao Qiang wrestling with his hair again. “Would you like me to braid your hair back?”

_ Yes _ . Zhao Qiang pouted a little at how the silky hair just slid back down.  _ Please? _

Lian Shi set her bowl down in answer and pulled free the hairpin in her sash. The wooden one that had survived the shipwreck with her. She set it between her lips as she started a quick braid. His hair was long, but not as long as her own, so it took her little time to set the braid and wrap it into a fine knot, secured by the wooden pick. “Does that feel secure?” she asked and lightly pressed the bun, her fingers sliding over the back of his neck.

Zhao Qiang shivered as he felt her hands touch the scars on his neck. It wasn’t one of apprehension and he didn’t tense up. He flushed a deep shade of red. He knew that his scars were on full display now. They were ugly, puffy lines that looked like lightning had wrapped around his neck. He nodded his head. 

“Good, and you may keep that hairpin. It is a precious thing to me,” she told him, truly meaning it, and gave his shoulder a little pat before returning to her side of the table and resuming her meal. “I’m glad cooking is a skill I never really lost,” she mused. “Even in the brothel I did my best to cook from time to time. Hopefully my inexperience doesn't show too much.”

Zhao Qiang responded with a mixture of a shiver and silent trill. A new  _ treasure _ ? It was his truest nature of a dragon to be happy to add to his hoard. 

_ Your cooking is delicious. Bin-ge will be jealous. His treasure ladies make him eat no meat.  _ Zhao Qiang laughed silently. He flushed realizing he hadn’t done that in front of anyone in a long time that wasn’t family. 

The laugh made all of Zhao Qiang’s face bright and crinkled adorably, and for a moment Lian Shi couldn’t breathe. Gods, but the dragon lord was a beautiful creature. She looked down at her bowl with red cheeks, silently scolding herself for letting him sweep her off her feet so easily. She’d always been so careful. Perhaps this was what nearly dying did to someone.

“Thank you, Zhao Qiang,” she told him softly. “And I couldn’t imagine eating strictly vegetables. Growing up on the streets, that was all we had, so I still have a bit of trouble eating them if they’re the only thing on the plate.”

_ He was getting slow during training due to shedding. But they thought he was getting fat from the cooking. Bin-ge and jiejie shed more than the rest of us.  _ Zhao Qiang explained, and softened his expression more as he reached across the table.  _ You both will not go hungry here.  _

“Thank you,” she said again and covered his hand with her own. “And I’ll make sure you don’t go hungry either. Just let me know what you like to eat so I can start making them for you. And don’t worry,” she added with a soft tease, “I won’t make you only eat vegetables.”

_ Good, I prefer fruits _ . Zhao Qiang answered, tilting his head curiously.  _ What do you like to eat? _

“Fruits are good, but i like hot stew the best. Always leaves me warm and cozy,” she smiled and daintily ate up the last of her food. “Do you want some more?”

_ Yes, please _ . Zhao Qiang lifted his bowl up to her with a smile. The chicken was simple but delicious. He hoped that she truly liked staying here. Which also meant that she’d be seeing his Bin-ge if she did. Zhao Qiang gestured to get her attention after setting his bowl down.  _ Brother walks among his humans more than I do. So he may appear as one to you before you see him in his true form. He has a scar on his face and bright green-grey eyes. _

“Should I worry about meeting him?” Lian Shi asked with a little smile. “I don’t want to cause any trouble for you.”

_ No, but he will ask you if you’d like to leave. He will not press you if you decide not to go.  _ Zhao Qiang answered, feeling a small bit of sadness and jealousy if she did leave with his brother. 

“I understand. I’ll keep an eye out for him then,” she promised and moved to clean up her bowl. She returned and poured them both a fresh cup of tea. “Do you like sweets?”

_ I like strawberries. _ Zhao Qiang answered,  _ They are sweet. Do you like sweet things? _

“Oh yes. Sweets of any kind,” she giggled and sent him a wink over her cup. “That includes people too.”

_ You are bold. _ Zhao Qiang blushed. His gaze lowered as he went to take a bite of his chicken. Zhao Qiang had been called a lot of things but sweet wasn’t among them. 

“I am,” she agreed, humming in thought. “But then, I am a  _ yiji.  _ I have had to be bold. This is who I am. I don’t know how to be anyone else.”

_ You...are a good bold. I didn’t mean it in a bad way.  _ Zhao Qiang responded then poured them both some tea. Or at least tried too but spilled some. He winced at his mistake and moved to use his sleeve to clean it. 

“Wait wait,” she laughed, stopping him, and pulled out a handkerchief from her sash. It was the only one she had left, given it’d been in her robes during the wreck. She used it to wipe up the tea. “No need to soil your lovely robes with tea, Zhao Qiang,” she chided, but kept it light and amused, and moved to the sink to wring it out.

_ I’m sorry and this is just silk. Yin-ge gives them as presents. You will need more robes and I hope you like them.  _ Zhao Qiang responded with a carefree smile. 

She blushed a bit, charmed, and nodded. “I’m sure I will,” she said and refilled his cup. 

*\\*\\*\\*

A week had passed in her new home without word from Zhao Qiang. Lian Shi was not one for worrying, but she couldn’t stop the twinge of anxiety that had started to grip her heart with every morning that came and went without a note.

She told herself he was busy, because for all she knew, he was. He took care of an  _ entire island.  _ What was one woman compared to that? And a yiji no less? A guest neither asked for nor expected. If he needed to work or did not wish to be around, she would respect his wishes.

And it wasn’t as though she was alone. As promised, many of the townsfolk came to welcome her and offer food and other things, though she did notice - with no end of amusement - that many more seemed to come after the first wave, mostly men and mostly to gawk at her. She knew she was beautiful. It was a worn down fact of her life. She giggled and smiled and waved them on and prayed she got no admirers. She’d had enough of pushy admirers for a lifetime.

Of course, that didn’t stop A-Ting from fawning. From the moment one of his rambunctious lambs hopped the creek and started eating her dandelions, she’d resigned herself to at least one person in her life with hopeless stars in his eyes. Thank the gods he was only sixteen, though that didn’t stop him from blushing or stumbling over words, or going out of his way to please her. She’d feel bad about that if it hadn’t led her to having a flock of sheep eating down the lawn, specifically a spot she hoped to raise a garden. Overgrown with weeds, it was a sheep paradise, and they did a wonderful job clearing the space.

In return, she fed A-Ting and offered him juice, then sat and played with the lambs. They were no longer gangly and small, given they’d been born in the spring and it was nearly winter within the next few weeks, but they were still new and delighted by her, just as delighted as she was by them.

“Does that taste good?” she laughed as one began to chew on her sleeve. It was a cotton robe from one of the old widows, and sturdy. As much as the lamb pulled on it, it didn’t stretch or rip. “Careful now, little one, you will rub your tongue raw.”

“Evidently that doesn’t matter to him.” A-Ting stated with a dopey grin on his face. Gone was the oversized silk robes that she wore and now she had on the cotton robes that still left her looking lovely. She was showing a bit more too. “So, tomorrow we are having a feast at my father's home. Would you like to join us?” 

“I would be honored,” she told him, glad for an excuse not to cook for a night. She laughed again as the lamb pulled, then huffed and gave up, flopping down beside her instead. Lian Shi softened and smoothed back the baby’s ears. “Will you need me to bring anything?”

A-Ting brightened at the acceptance. It would be the first time that she’s agreed to come to dinner at the family home. He could only hope that it was a step in the right direction. He’d been infatuated with her since his lambs accidentally ended up in her front yard and couldn’t get back out. She was kind and beautiful. The fact that she was pregnant didn’t matter to him. “Good and possibly some of those strawberry tarts you’ve been making lately.” 

“I’ll see what I can do then,” Lian Shi promised with a giggle and gently scratched the lamb’s forehead. “This little ram will be for meat, wont he?” she asked, though she knew the answer. He was of a meat breed, it was to be expected. “I wish I had the money to buy him and a couple ewes for my own little flock. Maybe someday once I get a job,” she said, smiling at A-Ting. “How much do you sell each for so I can be sure to raise enough in the future?”

“We sell them for three silver ingots but for you I can give you three for no charge for being a good friend to me.” A-Ting answered, his face fond. 

“I couldn’t possibly,” Lian Shi was quick to say, not wanting to take advantage. The thought of silver gave her an idea, however, and she perked up. “Would your father be willing to trade?” she asked. “I have a silk garment I can sell him for the price of the sheep. It’s worth double that, so he can turn a profit and build that add on to the barn you told me he wanted. Or he can use it as part of your sister’s dowry.”

“Sure you can but if you did it then my father would be happy to negotiate with you.” A-Ting grinned, gently rubbing behind one of the lambs ears.

“I know the sheep are your family’s livelihood. I want to see you all prosper,” Lian Shi told him, firm on that, and carefully stood up to go to the house. “Wait right here, I’ll go get it. Your father can determine the worth of silk in regards to sheep. I’m only asking for three, this ram and two ewes.”

When the boy nodded, she smiled brightly and went to her rooms, where the silk hanfu that she’d been wearing when shipwrecked hung in a place of honor. She took a moment to touch it, feeling the fine quality of it, and had to laugh at how such a fine garment, worth the entire flock of sheep, was going to be used to simply buy three lambs to bring her joy, milk, and wool. She folded it carefully and headed back outside, making sure the finest bit of embroidery, the phoenix and peonies, were on top so that they would be what Farmer Po saw first. 

“Here, A-Ting.” She handed it to the boy, smiling at his awe. “And thank you. You are a friend to me as well.”

A-Ting smiled all too happy to be near her and hear that she has affections for him. He took the silk and sat in on his lap and he was about to say something when he saw a figure standing in the window. His smile dropped a little. 

“I don’t mean to be rude but there is a man in your house.” 

“What?” Lian Shi felt a flash of panic as she turned, but it was quickly overrun by relief when she realized who it was. “Oh! Yes, he is a friend. He’s helping me get settled in town,” she assured A-Ting, then laughed brightly. The little lamb, attached as he was to her, had run over to butt her leg with his head. She leaned down to pet him. “Yes little one, I will be keeping you, hopefully. But for now you must keep our brave A-Ting out of trouble.”

The lamb bumped her again and she grinned at A-Ting, then winked. “Well, as much as he can.”

“Yes, please be the bravest for me.” A-Ting mused along with her. He stood up and dusted off his pants. A-Ting kept the silk robe from touching the ground. Then he started gathering up his lambs. “Do you need any help or is your friend alright with helping you.” 

“I’ll be alright, and I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner,” she said. She gave her lamb one last pet and waved them all off. Heading back to the house, she was surprised by the urge she felt to run. She settled for a fast walk, but gave into a few steps of jogging.

“Zhao Qiang!” Her smile was huge and untamed as she opened the door to see him there. “Thank the gods. I thought…” She trailed off, taking in his tired, guilty face, and softened. Lian Shi shut the door far more calmly than she’d opened it and moved to her kettle. “But you must be thirsty. Sit, I’ll make you some tea.”

_ Thank you _ . Zhao Qiang hurriedly signed. He hoped she couldn't see green in his heart and eyes that he’d felt upon arriving. He’d waited in the back courtyard till he heard them. Zhao Qiang had gone to the window and saw the two of them talking freely. It made him green with envy because he could sign but it wasn’t the same to him even now. He let out a soundless sigh and went to sit down. On the low table was a medium sized wooden box. 

_ I hope I wasn’t disturbing you. I’d have come sooner but jiejie stayed longer than planned. _

‘You could never disturb me. You are a friend. I will always make time for you,” she said, musing on what he’d said. “And your jiejie? Is she the one that doesn’t like humans?”

_ Yes, jiejie doesn’t want me to be friends with you and called my brothers to visit me. _ Zhao Qiang answered. This time his hair was up in a high ponytail with a crown and nice black robes with a dragon scale stitching on his lapels. He swallowed as he looked up to watch her.  _ They finally went back to their hoards.  _

Seeing him had made her heart flutter, but his words had it stilling. Pained, she turned away to grab the cups and swallowed, tracing the gold cracks in the porcelain.

“You will always be my friend, no matter if I get to see you or not,” she told him, because it was the truth, and though she couldn’t stop the pang of sadness, she understood too. If a dragon thought she was a threat to another, she wouldn’t get in the way. It wasn’t her place, not unless Zhao Qiang wanted her to.

“I’ll miss you, though.” Her voice was little more than a whisper and she carefully sat down to pour the tea. It was a well rehearsed movement, which was a relief. She didn’t think she could do it otherwise. “I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble.”

Zhao Qiang gestured in front of her to get her attention. He could smell the sweet happenings and hear the uptick in heart beat as she was excited to see him. That alone had his envy melt away.  _ You’re my treasured friend. I will not leave you behind.  _ Zhao Qiang smiled at her and patted her hand reassuringly over the teapot. 

"Thank you," she said, feeling a sting of tears. She wiped them away hurriedly and beamed at him. "I will be in need of a new barn soon," she told him. "I traded my silk gown for some lambs."

_ Please do not trade your treasures. I will help.  _ Zhao Qiang pleaded then used his essence to bring forth the paper and ink. He tilted his head for a moment and started drawing the barn.  _ Do you like this?  _

“I love it,” she gushed, her smile wide in awe. “And they’re not treasures. It’s a silk gown I have no reason to wear anymore. It will bring someone else joy, so I’d rather they take it.”

_ If you say so then it must be true. _ Zhao Qiang responded, trusting her judgement. They’d only known each other for a short time and he felt more connected to her.  _ Tomorrow, I will come for you to do your duties.  _

“Of course,” she nodded immediately, brightening. “What will you need me to do?”

_ Make sure my treasures are in their place and make food...please?  _ Zhao Qiang asked, peering past her shoulder after sniffing the air.  _ Strawberries? _

“About half of your village’s men are a little in love. I made one remark to an old granny about strawberries and now I have too many,” she sighed, though her smile stayed on. “I was hoping you’d come by and help me eat them. And the tarts I can make with them, if you’d mind staying awhile?”

_ I do not mind _ . Zhao Qiang licked his lips then blushed a shade of red that matched the berries that are his favorite.  _ I think with your kindness that anyone would love you. Your spark surely will. _

“My little jewel will bring joy to all he meets, I’m sure,” she said, proud of her unborn spark. She smiled down at her bump, a hand over it. “And I know just what to name him.”

_ Oh? Names already? What if when spark is an egg and wants to be named something else _ ? Zhao Qiang teased, a fond smile on his face. 

“I can negotiate,” she laughed, bright and happy, and wiggled in her seat. “And I already had the names from the moment I knew I was pregnant. Especially if he was a boy. There’s… someone very special. Like a brother to me. His birth name is Chang, so that is what my jewel will be. A-Chang.”

_ Sunlight is a good name for someone who is as shining as you. _ Zhao Qiang responded as he accepted the tea that she offered him. He went back to drawing the barn and how to attach to the house easily. 

“I need to confess something,” Lian Shi murmured, watching him with a smile. “You’re not the first dragon I’ve met… in case you were wondering why I’ve been so accepting of you and all this.”

_ Oh? You’ve met another dragon? Where? _ Zhao Qiang inquired. He brushed a strand of hair back.  _ Why did they not keep you safe? _

“He’s been trapped in a contract,” she told him, a tinge of sadness in her voice. “He can’t leave until all grounds of the agreement are met, or he is released. His hoard is priceless silks, so the man who entrapped him forces him to sew equally priceless clothing. He’s looking for a way out, but dragon honor forbids him from breaking the contract until he can.”

She remembered his anger, his hopeless tears, how hard he’d tried to meet his quota to save her life. It hadn’t been enough, Master Yong had not let him go, and she’d been forced away from all she knew. “He’s just as trapped as I was, but he told me everything he knew about dragons. He’s smaller than you by a little, but the curse on him made him even smaller. By the way he talked, he didn’t grow up like a typical dragon did, like you probably did.”

Zhao Qiang remembered how she mentioned that she was from Leling. He blinked a few moments.  _ Maybe I can help? Well more like my Yin-ge. He could try to help him? _ Zhao Qiang offered.  _ Yin-ge is strong and wise. He’d be the dragon to help him.  _

“You think he could?” Lian Shi perked up again, her smile trembling. “That would mean the world to me if you could. He’s that special person I mentioned. Gu Chang. He took the contract to save his sister and overworked himself to try to save me. He’s a good person, a noble dragon, and if your Yin-ge is interested in his case, he’s worth helping. I promise.”

_ How could i not when I know how wretched his life is now? We may not be from the same nest but we are dragons. He deserves a life that is his. _ Zhao Qiang nodded confidently.  _ I will let him know as soon as I finish my rounds tonight.  _

For a moment, she just sat there, then slowly stood. She moved to stand beside him and held her hands to his, urging him to stand. “Thank you,” she said, kissing his hands, then standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. “Thank you so much.”

Zhao Qiang was blinking confused as he heard the sudden change in her heart beat as she’d sat there staring at him. He swallowed when she’d risen and rounded the table to take hold of his hands. The soft press of her kiss to his hands. His heart fluttered and his cheeks flushed even more red as she kissed his cheek. He was going to ask her about the kisses when he heard the little spark shifting around. He looked up to meet Lian Shi’s gaze.

“What is it?” she asked him, blinking down at her belly. She felt a little flutter, but nothing much different than the past few weeks, and gently touched the bump. “Do you hear the baby?”

Zhao Qiang nodded. He laid his hand over top of hers and moved it just in time for her to feel the kick to her stomach. He would have trilled if he was in his true form. In his human form it came out as a shiver or purr. 

She gasped, her eyes wide, and immediately the tears of joy slipped free. “You feel that?” she said, looking up at him. In awe, she felt her baby kick again and bit her lip to hold in a laugh, the tears streaming down her face. “My little jewel… he must be happy you are here, Zhao Qiang. He senses your magic.”

_ Good egg.  _ Zhao Qiang mouthed as his essence glowed from his hand as he gently rubbed her belly. He could sense the happiness and the golden core growing inside. The boy was strong even now. Zhao Qiang smiled then looked up at Lian Shi. He raised his hand and with the utmost care, wiped her tears away from her cheek.

She leaned into the touch, sighing and chuckling wetly. “My little jewel,” she whispered before stepping in closer. “May I?” she asked, holding up her arms for a hug. “You can say no.”

Zhao Qiang nodded waiting for her to hug him. When she did Zhao Qiang let out a shaky breath. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Zhao Qiang let himself close his eyes and just enjoyed the hug. He could hear the steady beat of the little spark. Zhao Qiang could smell the sweetness of her joy. 

She held him tight, glad to have someone she could do this with, and pulled back with a sniffle and smile. “Well, I think strawberry tarts are definitely in order,” she said, chuckling a bit, rosy cheeked. She kissed his cheek again in gratitude. “Is there a particular way you like them?”

_ Just lots?  _ Zhao Qiang answered, a flush to his cheeks and a shiver for the happiness he too felt. He didn’t think that he’d ever feel like this. Of course he was happy but this is the type of happiness that his brother Zhao Bin talked about. It was because of the joy that is shared with someone. Her happiness made him happy too.  _ Maybe I can help? _

“Of course! I have an extra ribbon to tie back your sleeves,” she said, pleased, though she paused as she helped him tie them to take in the crown and ponytail. “Do you want me to take that out and put a braid in?” she offered. “You’ll be bending over a lot, I don’t want you hitting your fine crown on the cabinets.”

_ You may, just be careful not to cut yourself _ . Zhao Qiang smiled at her. He wondered what it would be like having someone do his hair. His jiejie was the only one who’d messed with his hair besides his mother.

“I’ll be careful,” she promised and gestured for him to lean down so she could get to it. He smelt like the trees and mountain wind, which made her smile and her heart pang with a longing for that beautiful cave home. “Did you like the braid I did last time?” she asked once she got the crown down and carefully set it down on the counter out of the way. Reaching up again, she pulled free his ribbon and felt her breath catch as his hair fell down. “I can wrap the end in this ribbon so even if it falls forward, we don’t have to worry about your hair getting into the strawberries.”

_ I liked it very much.  _ Zhao Qiang responded, letting her go to her work on his hair. He loved the soothing motions of having his hair braided. Zhao Qiang had kept the braid in the first two days but then his sister had fussed at how he looked human when he wasn’t.

Lian Shi hummed a soft tune as she braided the ribbon in, then carefully wrapped the end and tucked away the last of the fabric. “There,” she said, giving the braid a smoothing pulldown, before flopping it over his shoulder. “Does that feel alright?”

_ It feels perfect. _ Zhao Qiang answered. He ran his fingers over the braid. He liked the feel beneath his fingers.  _ Thank you _ . He smiled at her then got up. It felt a little strange having his sleeves tied back but it was nice.  _ I am ready. Have you washed them yet? _

“Only the ones in that bowl,” she said, blushing at how handsome he truly was. She turned away to grab the first basket of strawberries for him to start washing, scolding her body for falling on old habits and foolish desires. They were, after all, easy, and maybe she wanted to kiss this man, but he wasn’t exactly a man, was he? He barely knew her, would probably not welcome it. Maybe she could learn so much from the way someone kissed her, but that was her training. It wasn’t fair to expect…

“Here,” she said, forcing the thoughts away and handing him the basket. “Cut off the tops if you would. You can either put them in this bowl, or eat the tops, whatever you like. I’m going to save them for the lambs tomorrow.”

_ Ah, the lambs. You have dinner with the shepherd tomorrow.  _ Zhao Qiang signed with a small pout. He cleaned his talons in water then used them instead of the knife to cut out the tops of the strawberries before putting them in the bowl. A small tinge green worked its way into his heart. 

“I do,” she said, noticing the pout. A blush creeped into her cheeks as she grinned. “You’re not jealous, are you?”

_ No.  _ Zhao Qiang blushed a deeper shade of red and accidentally cut through one of the strawberries. He heard the sudden uptick on her heart beat. 

Lian Shi reached over and took one of the chucky halves to chew on, leaving the other for Zhao Qiang. “It’s okay to be jealous,” she told him with a bump of her shoulder to his. “And I can make it up to you. If you want to stay awhile, I’ll treat you to dinner and breakfast, or lunch. However long you want to stay. That way, neither of us will be lonely.”

Zhao Qiang nodded as he was bumped. His ears even flushed at the invitation.  _ You could stay with me _ . Zhao Qiang mouthed but knew she couldn’t. The whole village would go out and look for her. Zhao Qiang went to wash some more of the strawberries and ate the left over one that Lian Shi set aside for him.  _ I can stay if you like.  _

Lian Shi felt her heart squeeze and she reached over for his hand, covering it with her own. He was cool to the touch, whereas she was warm, and she hoped it was a comfort. She looked up at him with a smile and dark eyes. “I would like that very much,” she promised. “As long as you want to be here with me, I want you here.” 

_ I want to be here _ . Zhao Qiang mirrored her motion and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand that had covered his. 

“Then stay,” she said, swallowing a bit. She leaned up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek, but it felt heavier now, more wanting. A little kiss because she wanted to, not out of gratitude or anything else. Just because. “As long as you want. And don’t worry about Farmer Po. He’s married and hardly took an interest in me. It’s the other two thirds of the village you’ll want to growl at.” She found a laugh at that, but didn’t pull away, trapped as she was by the look in his eye, the brightness in her heart, and pressed her free hand to her belly, feeling her baby move slightly as he no doubt sensed the dragon lord was near.

_ I will stay but not long...my treasures are mischievous.  _ Zhao Qiang grinned and preened at earning another kiss.  _ Like your kisses.  _

“Sorry. Do you want me to stop?” she asked, grinning right back. “And please tell me if a few of those treasures move. Otherwise I’ll think it’s pregnancy brain and I’m just misplacing them.”

_ Who wants treasures to stop?  _ Zhao Qiang teased. He ate a strawberry then offered her one.  _ I will. They are like children.  _

“You’ve said that before,” she mused and leaned over to take the bite of strawberry with her lips. She smiled up at his red face and started cutting the prepared strawberries into slices. “They must bring you so much joy.”

_ They do. They are mine and I have a sense of protectiveness over them.  _ Zhao Qiang explained between taking bites of his own.

“I can understand that,” she chuckled and grabbed for his hand to press it to her belly. Her baby kicked against his palm in a happy flutter. “A-Chang is happy to see you. He’s not this active unless you’re here.”

_ I will always protect you both. _ Zhao Qiang mouthed and shivered with happiness at having being told that’s when A-Chang moved.  _ And I am always happy to see him. Hopefully spark will like me when he is an egg. _

“He will love you,” she assured him. “You are very easy to love, Zhao Qiang.”

_ As are you. _ Zhao Qiang signed. He offered another strawberry that she took with her lips again. 

“These are good,” she said, eyes on his. Her heart ached and she did her best to brush away the feeling of wanting to back Zhao Qiang against the counter and kiss him. Instead, she bumped her shoulder to his. “There’s two more baskets of these. I’ll let you have one all to yourself. Otherwise, i don’t think i’ll get through them all in time.”

_ We could eat them together during my stay. _ Zhao Qiang offered, smelling a scent he’d never smelled before directed at him. It was one of desire. His cheeks flushed once more all the way up to his ears. 

She blinked at the sight, her hand lifting to touch a hot cheek. "Are you alright?"

_ Your kisses make you smell a different kind of sweet afterwards than when you are happy. _ Zhao Qiang answered, it was a honey smell.  _ I’ve never had anyone smell like that towards me. _

It took Lian Shi a moment to realize what he was alluding to and blushed, but boldly did not back down. Instead, she reached up to cup his cheek. “Well, it’s a shame that you have never known it,” she murmured. “You are very easy to desire.”

_ I don’t... _ Zhao Qiang started signing but stopped as she cupped his cheek. He blushed some more.  _ So are you. _

“That is a fact of my life. Desire is easy,” she said and stepped in closer. When he shivered, she paused, the barest brush of her belly to his. “It’s what comes with the desire that makes things complicated. To be honest with you, Zhao Qiang, i find myself curious about what it would be like to kiss you, but also what it would be like to wake up with you and cook you breakfast, and do your hair, and sing to you while i play with the lambs… perhaps that is foolish of me to dream about you, but I do.”

_ I dream of…. _ Zhao Qiang paused, blushing. He thought of a family and he’s about how it would be nice to have her there too. He’d let a sliver of a thought of maybe more sparks.  _ ...that too. A family that is mine. _

She smiled at that and stepped in closer, her lips brushing against his jaw. “May I start with a kiss?” she asked. “Or is that too much? You can say no. I will not push.”

Zhao Qiang shivered and nodded his head at the feel of her lips on his jaw. The warm breath and how suddenly it smelled of her honey and strawberry scent all around him. Zhao Qiang rested his hands carefully on her hip. Lian Shi softened to feel his care and moved her lips upwards, gently taking his mouth with her own and kissing him gently. It was tender and slow, and she could feel how much he didn’t want to hurt her, how he wanted to be soft for her. She breathed out as they pulled back and looked up at him.

“Was that okay? Zhao Qiang? Are you breathing?”

Zhao Qiang nodded once more. His expression was a little dazed. He brought his fingertips to his lips. That’d been his first kiss. For him it had been perfect and it made him a little greedy for more of them.  _ I would...more? _ He flushed after signing it. 

She giggled and cupped his face with both hands, pulling him to her level. “As many as you desire,” she murmured, her lips brushing his, before kissing him again. Zhao Qiang let her control the kiss but guided them around so that he was leaning against the sink. His own hand reached up to cup Lian Shi’s cheek. Another shiver went down his spine at her kisses.

She didn’t stop kissing him until she felt her baby move, a sharp kick to her stomach that made her giggle breathlessly into his mouth. Before he could ask, she pressed his hand to the spot, feeling her tiny A-Chang happily flutter on his palm.

“He can feel how much I love to kiss you,” she told him plainly and enjoyed the rosiness in his cheeks. “When you want more, just ask. I’m happy to give them.”

Zhao Qiang was still a bit breathless. He smiled happily at the feel of the little spark kicking. Zhao Qiang pressed a kiss to her forehead.  _ Me too _ he mouthed against her forehead before leaning back.  _ I am a dragon, pretty, so I will want more. We tend to be greedy. _

“Well, I can’t complain,” Lian Shi laughed at that and tucked her head under his chin, savoring the feeling of being safe and held. “There are worst things in the world than a trove of kisses, and I’m more than happy to help you build one.”

_ Good, because I would like some more should your little spark let us _ . Zhao Qiang signed before leaning in and peppering her with several soft kisses. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning. 

“I think that can be arranged.”

*/*/*/*

Zhao Qiang was letting out a deep breath that woke him. It wasn’t his own breathing but the soft breath against his neck. He grinned while he settled himself once more back into the bed. After dinner and plenty of kisses Lian Shi was sleepy and he wanted to stay with her. So they’d cuddled on the bed and the two of them were lulled to the mutual warmth and breathing. HIs eyes snapped open though as he felt the need to make sure he wasn’t in his true form. 

No but it was clearly early. The soft morning light came through the shifting curtains. He blinked a few moments before peering down at Lian Shi. The steady heartbeat of her and the baby made him smile even bigger if possible. During their sleep the blanket over her slipped away. He used his essence to get the blanket back over her. Then curled some of her loose locks around his finger. She smelt of the mustiness of sleep and her natural sweet scent. 

The feeling of being tucked in roused her enough to seek him, moving closer to close all gaps of space between them. Her nose pressed into his chest and she smiled a bit, loving that earthy tone. “...Qiang?” she said around a yawn and blearily blinked up at him.

Zhao Qiang turned his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  _ Good morning, beautiful _ . Zhao Qiang mouthed before pressing another kiss to her forehead. He silently trilled and he felt a buzzing under his skin while his heart started racing.

She smiled and snuggled closer, her hand sliding over his chest. “Good morning,” she murmured, voice sleepily slurred, and she seemed to be in no hurry to get up and face said morning. “How’d you sleep?”

_ Good, how did you?  _ Zhao Qiang mouthed again, against her forehead. He hoped that she understood him. Then he rubbed his cheek into the top of her head. It was moments like this that he wished that he had his voice. Would she even like it?

Lian Shi smushed her face into his chest more, not quite getting all the words, but enough to guess. “Ugh, I don’t want to get up,” she said, knowing she was at her least graceful like this. She hoped he didn’t mind. “I’m so warm and cozy…”

Zhao Qiang mouthed,  _ Then stay _ . He gently pulled her closer. Zhao Qiang closed his eyes and listened to the two heart beats. It was so soothing. 

She shifted a little so her belly was resting against his at an angle it wouldn’t be squished, and almost immediately she felt her baby move. “Shhhh, little jewel,” she said, still sleepy, and covered the spot with her hand. “Don’t give him ideas… I want him to stay, not get up.”

_ We can wait _ . Zhao Qiang mouthed before smiling fondly. If any of his siblings would have told him that this was how he’d eventually wake up one morning, he wouldn’t have believed him. Zhao Qiang was glad though. He gently rubbed her hip, careful of his talons. 

She made a soft noise,then felt the baby kick again. Sighing a little, fond and warm, she gently slid his hand up her hip to the bump. A-Chang kicked even more enthusiastically. “He is playing this morning,” she told him and lifted her face towards his for a kiss.

Zhao Qiang obliged her with a morning kiss. It was gentle and too short for Lian Shi considering she’d moved in for another.  _ He is a good spark. Make a fine egg.  _ Zhao Qiang complimented already feeling the core forming in the child and could already imagine that A-Chang would be one with a lot of energy. 

She smiled at the compliment, then leaned up to steal a kiss for herself. It was slow and lazy, just as she liked, and she gently nipped his lower lip before pulling back. “He is truly a precious jewel,” she agreed and nuzzled her nose into his cheek. “So are you.”

Zhao Qiang turned more into her as they kissed. His hand moved to cup her neck. Once again he was careful to not hurt her with his talons. He followed suit and nipped her lip as well. He grinned at the honey rich scent that came from her, spurring him to do it again. 

“Are you sure you’ve never kissed anyone before? You’re a natural,” she told him, licking her lips happily. Her hand slid down his jaw into his hair, pulling lightly where it bunched at his nape.

_Yes, you_. Zhao Qiang mouthed before kissing her again. He inwardly preened at her enjoying his kisses. Zhao Qiang gently curled his fingers more around her cheek. She chuckled at his words and kissed back easily, her tongue gently parting his lips.

“We’re not going to be getting much done today, are we?” she purred, pleased by the prospect.

Zhao Qiang shook his head before kissing her again. The happiness in her voice spurring him to be more brave and explore their next kiss. The rich sweet smell of honey in the air flooding his senses. He was lost in the kiss when he smelled copper. Lian Qiang pulled back. One of his talons had dug slightly and pricked her. 

_ Im sorry _ Zhao Qiang mouthed and tilted her cheek to the side to inspect the source of the smell. It was small, barely there. 

“Is it bleeding a lot?” she asked, and when he shook his head she smiled before sitting up, her hair falling like a curtain over her shoulder. In a fluid movement, she had him pressed down on his back and straddled his hips, her hands sliding his towards the pillows and under them, so he could grip the fabric.

“There, now you can be as sharp as you need and neither of us gets hurt,” she purred and kissed a spot under his jaw.

Zhao Qiang shivered at the sudden change while his heart raced. Her beautiful brown eyes gleamed before she started peppering him with kisses. He let out a silent trill as she got close to his scars. They were sensitive from only being touched during healing and he’d completely healed in his dragon form. 

She pulled back before her lips found them, feeling him tremble the closer she got. “Is it alright for me to touch them?” she asked, keeping it to yes or no since his hands were clutching the pillows. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

_ I am fine.  _ Zhao Qiang answered. He tilted his neck up to let Lian Shi continue. 

She did, though she started with her hands, her fingertips tracing over the raised, pale scars. She didn’t know what had happened, nor did she want to know. By the depth and placement, they were the reason he could no longer speak with a voice, and with a pang in her heart, she sat forward to press a kiss where his voice would have come.

“You are beautiful,” she told him, her lips tracing up his jaw and back to his lips. Watching his eyelashes flutter made her body burn with want. “Just as you are.”

Zhao Qiang shivered while his hands gripped the pillows. They’d been truly sensitive but her kisses made it worth it. He was sure that her and the spark could feel and hear his pounding heart. He slowly opened his eyes.  _ You are too. _

She smiled at that and ran her hands down his neck, to his chest, slowly pushing aside the robe to get at his skin. She pressed a trail of kisses to his stomach, then had to stop when the baby kicked, making her laugh. “I’m not stopping,” she promised him and lightly chided the baby, then leaned back down to kiss where she’d been. 

_ You can…  _ Zhao Qiang offered. He would have laughed but he was a little lost in the new kisses to his stomach. He arched up a bit at the kiss to one of his scars. It was another one made in defense of his island. That one hadn’t taken as long but the cultivator specialized spiritual fire techniques. 

Feeling him arch was a sort of pride she hadn’t been expecting. He was flushed and starting to breathe hard and she paused, her eyes dark and soft as she watched him. “Do you want me to stop?”

Zhao Qiang shook his head lightly as he tried to get his heart and breathing under control. His eyes fluttered shut at the attempt. He could hear the slight rip as his talons pierced the silk. 

“Don’t worry, I will sew them shut,” she breathed against his skin and pressed another kiss to his chest scar, then up to the one that had robbed his voice. She left the tiniest nip there and felt the man jolt. So, he was very sensitive here. Lian Shi smiled and relented, offering another nip to his lips and slipping her tongue inside as he gasped against her mouth.

The nip had been a shock and not at all what he thought she’d do. Not that he even thought she would do something like that to him. It sent a shot of desire through him after the shock. That too was stolen from him with a powerful kiss that turned his mind mush. Her kisses were surely what his Bin-ge raved about. 

Zhao Qiang dared to let a hand move to cup her face gently. The weight of his hand was light as he tried to keep from cutting her again. The previous mark was already healing. 

“Zhao Qiang,” she murmured and cupped his hand with her own, smiling down at him sweetly. “You alright?”

_ No one has touched me like that.  _ Zhao Qiang nodded as he moved his thumb to gently rub her bottom lip.  _ I’ve only just healed.  _ He looked aside, flushing as he felt awkward for bringing it up though he shouldn’t. It was clear what’d been done to him. 

Lian Shi blinked, not catching that because it was all lips, and she only caught  _ no touched  _ and  _ just healed.  _ She supposed that was clear enough, however, and smiled. “No one has been with you like this?” she asked, returning the touch to his own bottom lip. “You are sensitive because you’ve just healed.”

_ Yes to both _ . He mouthed against her fingertips. Then he pressed a kiss to them before bringing them back to his neck. He let her fingers trace the scars as he guided them. 

“Beautiful,” she praised him, though her eyes were on his own. As he moved her hand, she leaned down to claim a kiss, slow at first, then more heady and passionate. “You are so beautiful.”

_ No, you are. _ Zhao Wiang mouthed between kisses. His other hand joined to slip into her raven hair. He kissed her back just as fervently. 

She laughed, light and happy, and poked his nose. “We both are,” she said, kissing him softly. “And I’m so grateful you’re here with me.”

Zhao Qiang smiled fondly at her and brought her fingertips to his lips.  _ I am grateful to be around you too.  _ He mouthed then kissed each finger lightly before trailing to her wrist. The pulse point offering a focus of the honeyed smell. 

Lian Shi’s smile only grew at the nuzzling. Her free hand rested on her belly a moment and she closed her eyes to savor the feeling. She felt safe, and cared for, and that she had a future. Even if this didn’t go past this bedroom this day, it was hers. He was hers for now, and she felt braver than she’d felt since Lord Shang had bought her.

“Thank you,” she mouthed more than spoke, kissing his forehead. 

Zhao Qiang beamed more at that kiss then any of the ones she’d graced against his lips. He sat up quickly and brought his hands down to keep her steady. Eyes glowing a bit. 

_ No, thank you. _ He mouthed before kissing her happily. It was another sign of equal trust but in a dragons way. In his heart he knew he made the right choice and he couldn’t wait to see how much the two of them grew together in love. 

  
  
  



End file.
